elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houses (Skyrim)
located in Whiterun.]] Houses are buildings with sleeping accommodations and containers that are safe for storing items. A house is available for purchase within many of the larger cities in Skyrim; however, permission must be obtained from the city's Jarl before their purchase. There are also a number of other properties throughout Skyrim that can be used as a home. There is no limit to how many houses the Dragonborn may own. The Dragonborn can ask spouses to move into a house or choose to move into the spouse's house. Children also are able to change houses. Benefits of owning a house #Sleeping in the Dragonborn's own house grants the Well Rested bonus. If the Dragonborn sleeps in a house where their spouse also lives, they will receive the bonus Lover's Comfort. However, under the effects of the Lycanthropy affliction or having the Lover Stone active, the Dragonborn cannot gain either of these bonuses. #Containers in an owned house do not reset, so items may be stored inside any of its chests, wardrobes, cupboards, dressers and others. #Decorations can be bought for an owned house from the city's steward. Every house's kitchen includes a cooking pot or spit. The Dragonborn may also purchase an alchemy lab for every house. Arcane enchanters are available for every house except Breezehome in Whiterun. #Hjerim, Proudspire Manor, and Vlindrel Hall have enough combined bookshelf space between them to hold every available book in Skyrim. This does not include diaries, journals, notes, letters, documents, recipes, or spell tomes. #Valuable dead bodies can be stored in houses without being reset. List of purchasable properties Houses Plots With the addition of , plots of land can be bought for 5000 in order to build a Homestead. Advantages and disadvantages Breezehome , Whiterun.]] Breezehome, in Whiterun, is inexpensive and easily acquired early in the game, but it is the only home that lacks an enchanting table. It and Vlindrel Hall are the only homes that provide adequate storage in the alchemy room. In order to access an Arcane Enchanter in Whiterun, the owner of the house must exit Breezehome, then head to Dragonsreach on the opposite end of the city. For members of the Thieves Guild, the fence in Whiterun is located outside of the city entirely, at Honningbrew Meadery, making it one of the more inconvenient fences to reach. Breezehome is close to the town's smelter, blacksmith, alchemist, general goods store, and both taverns. If one wants to spend no gold the following may be done: First, you must acquire the money for the selected house/upgrade. Then, talk to the steward of any hold in which you can buy property. Arrange the conversation so that, when speaking to the steward, you're within immediate reach of a storage device, such as a cabinet or a chest. Then, click on the house or house upgrade option you want to purchase. Immediately swivel about and store all of your gold in the container. There is a delay of about a second before the money is deducted from your account. If you manage to store your gold in the container during that second, you will be given the key to the home but the money won't be deducted. Then simply take your gold out of the container. Honeyside , Riften.]] Honeyside, in Riften, is similarly inexpensive and can be acquired early in the game. Unlike Breezehome, it can be equipped with an enchanting table but has no smelter within the city. The player must travel to the village of Shor's Stone to find one. Additionally, the Thieves Guild fence, Tonilia, is located in the Ragged Flagon, which requires a significant trip with three transitions to reach from the home. Vlindrel Hall , Markarth.]] Vlindrel Hall, in Markarth, has both an alchemy table and enchanting table. Smithing amenities are available, including a Smelter, but are located across town. The fence in Markarth is located nearby, but moves around and sometimes requires a transition to reach. Vlindrel Hall has the disadvantage of having fewer armor storage mannequins than the other "higher-end" homes, having only one. Vlindrel Hall is a good choice for book collectors as it provides the most book storage, (162 books), thanks to three large bookshelves conveniently located next to each other instead of scattered smaller shelves such as in Hjerim. Hjerim , Windhelm.]] Hjerim, in Windhelm, contains both an Arcane Enchanter and an Alchemy Lab (once upgraded), and is in close proximity to Smithing amenities, a Smelter, and the Windhelm fence, all of which are closely grouped with zero transitions. Niranye, the Windhelm fence, is located outside in a market stall, whereas every other fence, (except for Endon in Markarth, sometimes), requires at least one additional transition to reach. Lack of storage space is a concern, as is the very poor lighting in the hidden room containing the Alchemy and Enchanting areas. Hjerim also takes some of the most work to acquire, as the quest "Blood on the Ice" and part of the Civil War questline must be finished before purchasing the house. Proudspire Manor , Solitude.]] Proudspire Manor, in Solitude, is by far the most expensive home in the game. Solitude itself offers an average selection of shops, however they are located some distance away from the manor. The Solitude fence is located nearby, but will require a transition to reach. One must buy this property to complete the quest No Stone Unturned legitimately as one of the Stones of Barenziah is in the bedroom area unless they are using the double Stones of Bareniziah glitch. Severin Manor , Raven Rock.]] Severin Manor, in Raven Rock, is a sizable Dunmer home given to the Dragonborn by completing the quest Served Cold. It is fully furnished at the time of gaining it, however your spouse cannot move here. It is also the only house that is located on Solstheim. It contains crafting stations such as Arcane Enchanter, Alchemy Lab and Forge, as well as a large storage space, allowing you to unload some unwanted gear without having to leave the island. Conclusion Hjerim can only be acquired upon progressing to a certain point in the Civil War questline while Vlindrel Hall cannot be acquired until at least level 20 and Proudspire Manor is prohibitively expensive for most low-level players. Breezehome and Honeyside are smaller, and each less convenient in some ways, but can be obtained much earlier in the game for the majority of players. Therefore, which house is most advantageous will likely depend upon playstyle and personal preference. Faction related houses Faction housing are granted free of charge upon joining with a guild. Spouses cannot live with the Dragonborn at these locations unless the spouse is also a member, for instance Aela the Huntress and Onmund being members of the Companions and the College of Winterhold respectively. The chest and barrel in Kodlak's Quarters in Jorrvaskr in Whiterun can reset, thus permanently deleting all items placed within them after a certain period of time. The wardrobe, cupboard and other containers do not, however. Spouse houses The following is a list of all the possible spouses who own property and the conditions required to marry them. Male spouses Female spouses Shacks Other houses Achievements and trophies |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Bugs es:Casas (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Locations